Magica
by xlalawix
Summary: Sparkleju and icycold meets in a game called Magica! Meanwhile Juvia is suspicious of the quiet guy in her class, Blue Fullbuster.. First Fairy tail fainfic uwaa


First Fairy Tail fanfic. （＠´＿｀＠）

Word count: 1000 words :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

I trembled as I stepped in front of the class to introduce myself. My grip on my bag got tighter as people, my future classmates, looked at me. My palms were shaking and sweat was already forming. "My n-name is J-juvia Lockser, Juvia hopes you will treat Juvia k-kindly.." Murmurs could be heard everywhere.

"Wow... She's so cute!"

"Her eyes are so huge, it kinda makes her look like an anime character..."

I blushed as I heard them. I never had any compliments given to me before. The teacher, Ms Jane looked happy to see me. She had white hair that was wavy and her fringe was held up by a hair band. I assumed that she was old, but she had a face of a healthy 18 year old. She looked too young to be a teacher.. _Too young.. _

"Juvia, you can sit beside Levy." I smiled to her and murmured a thank you.

I turned around and faced the class. Someone with the exact colour of my hair waved to me. I managed to give a small smile. I walked to the empty seat beside her, feeling everyone's gaze averted to me. I slowly pulled out the chair. Once I sat down comfortably, Levy started talking to me. I soon learnt that she really loved books.

REALLY REALLY loved books.

Suddenly someone pushed the classroom door open. The impact of the door and the wall crashing was so loud the classroom shook a little. Levy looked up from her conversation with me. I turned my head too, curious to who had destroyed the class room door. "Sorry, I'm late.. Gihi."

That voice sounded familliar.. Could it be...

A tall guy stepped into the classroom. He had long black hair and had multiple piercings on his face. His spectacles perched dangerously on his nose.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox. Gihi."

"Er.. well.. Gajeel you can sit next to Blue over there. " The teacher pointed out after a few seconds. I turned around and saw a raven haired boy with droopy eyes.

Gray was sitting right behind Levy, so Gajeel sat behind me. "Gajeel! What are you doing here!" I hissed.

"Oh my.. If it isn't Juvia... WHAT SO YOU EXPECTED ME TO STAY AT THAT SHITTY ASS SCHOOL AFTER MY BEST FRIEND SOMEHOW TRANSFERED SCHOOLS WITHOUT TELLING ME A SINGLE THING?"

I was abit shocked at Gajeel's outburst. Everyone shushed Gajeel. He sunk more deeper into his seat. His deep voice startled me."I'll talk to you at lunch break later." I nodded my head as an reply.

* * *

"So.. Juvia. Why did you decide to come to this school?" Levy asked me while eating her tempura.

"I dident wike it twere ant Juwia hat no fwients.. Ack!" I choked on a fish bone. I felt Levy trying to pet my back."H.. h…. HACHOO!" The fish bone went out of my mouth and it landed on Gajeel's head.

"Ju-via…." His face looked like he was ready to kill anyone and a deep snarl could be heard.

"EEP! LEVY RUN!" I grabbed Levy's wrist and we ran out of the classroom leaving a very annoyed Gajeel behind.

By the time school ended, everyone in the class had spoken to me, 2 had confessed, I managed to convince Levy to play Magica, and the Blue Fullbuster guy only had spoken a few words to me during group work.

"Help me to pass this to the front."

I wasn't that shocked, in my previous school nobody talked to me. Only Gajeel was my friend at that time.

Now, I'm at a nicer school with alot of nakamas surrounding me.

* * *

After the dismissal bell had rung, I quickly said goodbye to Levy and rushed home. The apartment I lived was now a one room, but rent was very expensive and I couldn't afford a bigger space. I placed my bag next to my bed, and quickly turned on the computer. I realised I was still in my uniform, but I didn't care. I was late for the meeting.

I quickly opened up Magica, and logged in as Sparkleju. Phantom Lord had initiated a meeting today. Master Jose seemed very anxious. I saw that 'redfox' also signed in a few minutes later. I smiled. Gajeel might have got home really fast too.

Since jose108 (or better known as Master Jose) wasnt online yet, I accepted a mission from the mission board. Suddenly, redfox's sprite came into the room.

I thought for a little while and decided to ask him to join me for the mission I just picked out. I hovered my cursor over on redfox's character and clicked on 'Add to team'. A pop-up box appeared and it said, 'redfox wants to chat with you!' I opened the window. It said, "Sorry Juvia, but I want to do a solo mission by myself."

Hmf.

I quickly typed in what I wanted to say. " Bbut- Gajeel.. Juvia wants to go on a mission with you!11!"

"Gihi. Sorry Juvia. Not today."

'Your request has been rejected.'

Gajeel was so mean today..

* * *

"Kidnap lcycute."

That was the only order I got from Master Jose. I quickly set out with earthsol to find this lcycute person.

"Drip drip drip.. Juvia will not let you pass.. " I quickly pressed the number '2' on my keyboard, which I had allocated it to be my move that I really loved, Water Lock. "WATER LOCK!"

I saw as lcycute's health points went down to zero, and 'unconscious' was beside her username. I succeeded.

That was quite easy, I quickly bought her back to Master Jose where she was going to be held captive.

I went outside and opened up my inventory. I selected the surveillance lacrima and placed it in front of my sprite. I clicked on the lacrima and selected 'Fairy Tail'. The moving image showed the outside of Fairy Tail. There were several giant metal rods shoved into the building. Juvia smirked.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

Thanks for reading _(*≧▽≦)_

_Please review if you loved it or hated it :D_


End file.
